vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saint of Killers (Preacher TV Series)
Summary The "Saint of Killers" is the title of a man named William. During the civil war, he earned the nickname, the Butcher of Gettysburg. The man had died and was damned to Hell. There, he was forced to relive his family's death over and over. Each time, he slaughtered everyone in Ratwater as vengeance for eternity. The man eventually had a visit from DeBlanc and Fiore, where they offered to release him from Hell if he killed Jesse Custer. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A, higher with his guns Name: Saint of Killers, William, The Butcher of Gettysburg Origin: Preacher (TV Series) Gender: Male Age: At least 100 years old Classification: Soldier (formerly), Hitman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 2, possibly type 5), Nigh-Invulnerability (Is immune to all forms of damages, with weapons and artifacts like Satan's ceiling hooks and Sidney's whip being the only things that has been able to physically hurt him so far), Heat Manipulation (Was able to heat a Nazi's knife up to extremely high temperatures using his breath), Likely Statistics Amplification (Temporarily strengthened his weapon using his breath), Death Manipulation (With his guns), Immortality Negation (With his guns), Resistance to Mind Control and Soul Manipulation (The Saint has no soul and thus cannot be affected by Genesis's power), Enhanced Senses (Every time Jesse uses the Word of God, the Saint can track down where Jesse has been), Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Vastly stronger than regular human beings, whom he can easily lift off the ground and send them flying across rooms with one arm. Stronger than vampires like Cassidy and Denis and overpowered them without difficulties), higher with his guns (which allow him to ignore conventional durability and kill immortals. Killed God) Speed: At least Peak Human (Comparable, if not faster than Jesse) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Easily able to push trucks out of the way and flip over buses) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class (Far above the likes of Jesse and easily overpowered vampires like Cassidy and Denis) Durability: At least Small Building level (Was unfazed when slammed into a post by a truck), Immortality and Invulnerability make him extremely hard to harm and kill Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword, at least dozens of meters with his guns Standard Equipment: Sword, Hunting Knife, Omnideadly Guns Intelligence: Gifted. The Saint is a former soldier and as such, he is an extremely skilled fighter with great knowledge of using various weapons. He's also a very skilled tracker, having been able to find Jesse and his friends without using his ability to detect Jesse's use of Genesis's power. Weaknesses: Gaining a soul makes him vulnerable to Genesis's power and weaker than he normally is. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Heat Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Soldiers Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Murderers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Preacher (TV Series) Category:Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Cowboys Category:Mercenaries Category:Tier 9